This invention relates generally to hand-held electronic devices and, more particularly, relates to a user interface for an universal remote control application resident on the hand-held electronic device.
Universal remote controls for controlling the operation of multiple, diverse home appliances are well known. In this regard, universal remote controls perform a valuable function by consolidating three, four, five, and more remote controls into one device. However, as more remotely controllable appliances enter the homes of consumers and the number of remotely controllable operations increase, the user interface of the universal remote control becomes increasingly more complex. This complexity arises from the need to provide more and more keys which are used to initiate the transmission of the control codes that control the increasing number of operations of the increasing number of home appliances. Disadvantageously, as the user interface of the universal remote control becomes more cluttered, the usability of the universal remote control diminishes. Accordingly, a need exists for a universal remote control having an improved user interface that simplifies the operation of the universal remote control and, as such, the remote operation of consumer appliances.